


Slow Dancing

by CometEclipse



Series: Part of Your World [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometEclipse/pseuds/CometEclipse





	Slow Dancing

“How do you normally learn?” Ari’elle asked, tilting her head to the side, curiosity ablaze in her brown stare.

Cullen chuckled, “Well, little girls usually have their first dance with their fathers, standing on their feet to learn the first movements.”

Ari’elle brightened, her interest clearly peaked. “That sounds fun!” She sat cross legged on their bed, rocking back in forth to an unheard tune. So happy and carefree, excited to learn to dance.

Cullen hefted himself from where he had been sprawled next to her. He hadn’t changed out of his clothing yet; it was quite late and he had just sort of collapsed next to Ari’elle after returning from a meeting with Josephine and Leliana. Luckily, that meant that he was still wearing his boots. Cullen turned and flourished a hand, bowing to his love. “My lady, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

Immediately Ari’elle was up off the bed, her hand sliding into his, “Yes!”

Cullen chuckled as he tugged her closer. “Now, put your feet on top of mine.” He glanced down, her bare legs and feet stretching from beneath one of his far too large shirts she wore. The only thing she wore. The gaping neckline did nothing to hide the curve of her breasts, the one shoulder threatening to slip off and expose her entirely. It would be so easy to make it fall…

Later, he schooled himself. Right now they were dancing.

Ari’elle happily stepped up onto his sturdy boots, laughing all the while. Cullen slipped an arm around her waist, held her other hand with his own, and started to enthusiastically tromp with her around the room. He held her close as they twirled in fast circles, and Ari’elle loved it. She laughed breathlessly, her head thrown back, the fire twinkling through all the red highlights in her curls. Cullen couldn’t help but join her, infectious merriment ringing through their room.

Finally he slowed, as Ari’elle caught her breath, still giggling. “Is that how boys learn too?”

“Boys?” Cullen arched his brows, “Now that is a different story entirely.” His voice deepened, and he slid both arms around her waist, slowly drawing her closer into his body.

“We didn’t have much use for dancing when we were young. No, we waited till we found a pretty partner; then we learned to slow dance.” Ari’elle’s arms smoothed up his shoulders and linked behind his neck. Slowly, sensually, Cullen began swaying, pulling Ari’elle closer still.

Her giggling smile slowly faded, a knowing light shining from her eyes. She stepped from his feet, moving her hips into his. “I see,” she whispered, tightening her arms.

Their music was the crackle of the burning logs, the faint shuddering of the wind against the windows as they danced, bodies moving in a rhythm as old as time. Ari’elle laid her head against Cullen’s heart, her eyes closed. Later, Cullen would teach her some appropriate dances for a ball. But right now, this was perfect. Just the two of them, no one else.

He kissed her silken curls, rested his cheek there, and held her devotedly as they danced.


End file.
